tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Arild
Arild, also known as 'the Ox' is a Nord/Giant Half-Breed from Skyrim, who is a recruited antagonist in The Regulators of Skyrim. He is later recruited into the order, after his bandit clan is destroyed by Nadira Sans, he found Nadira to be a formidable opponent, to the degree that he considered her a worthy rival and eventually a friend. Background Arild was once a family man, who farmed in one of Skyrim's holds, creating a life for himself, his wife and his children. However, the civil was pretty much shattered this way of life as the Imperial Legion commandeered his land and cast him and his family out with nothing. The Giant was forced to live in Riften with his Sister-in-law, who constantly reminded him about his misfortune and blamed him for it. The Nord's hatred towards the Legion festered with each passing day and he didn't know how long he could live under the same roof as his Hag Raven of a Sister-in-law. Needless to say, he was relived when he heard the Stormcloaks had won but was soon devastated to discover that the Stormcloaks had no intentions of giving him back his land and moved a Nord family into it instead. Arild lost it, he left his wife, who now hated him with a burning passion and his children and traveled alone. He eventually learned of Skyrim's troubles and decided to add to the problem, to hurt the Stormcloaks and Imperials alike, by making trade impossible. However, he lost interest in this goal, seeing his fellow bandits as little more than degenerates, he showed no remorse for their slaughter and even went as far as to turn their corpses in for a bounty before joining the Regulators. Personality Despite his size and brutish appearance, Arild is actually quite intelligent and well spoken. He starts off as quite antagonistic towards all group members, especially those with connections to the Imperial Legion but eventually mellows out a bit, after the two month time skip. Arild has a burning hatred for the Legion, due to his experiences with them. He hates both sides of the Civil war, with a passion and anyone associated with either of them but seems to have a particular focus on the Legion. He starts off as rather bitter and a loner but eventually comes out of his shell a little, thanks to Jane De Lis and the other Regulators. Appearances The Regulators of Skyrim The Regulators of Skyrim II: The Syndicate The Regulators of Skyrim III: The Extermination♙ The Regulators of Skyrim IV: Best Served Cold The Regulators of Skyrim V: We find ourselves Trivia * Arild is the first Giant character in the Brave New World canon. * Arild was originally just going to be a brute, with little to no intelligence, I decided to go another direction, to avoid making him so cliche. His back story was developed further than originally intended as well. * Arild's role in the guild is that of a human battering ram, though he does enjoy some strategy. * In old Norse, Arild's name means 'battle commander.'http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/arild References Category:Half-Breeds Category:Regulators Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors